khspeedrunsfandomcom-20200216-history
List:KHFMHD Chests
A complete list of all chests and otherwise hidden items. Traverse Town First District *Postcard (Blue Trinity) *Postcard (In the Safe) *Postcard (Roof of Accessory Shop) *Wishing Star (Gepetto's House) *Postcard (Gepetto's House) Accessory Shop *Mythril Shard Synthesis Shop *Postcard (Poster) *Dalmatians (Left chest) *Mythril Shard (Right Chest) Second District *Postcard (To the right as you enter) *Mega-Potion (In front of Gizmo Shop) *Mythril Shard (Roof) Gizmo Shop *Postcard (Clock) *Postcard (Clock) Red Room *Pretty Stone Alleyway *Potion (By the boxes) *Pretty Stone (far right on the ledge) *Potion (Far left) *Dalmatians (From red trinity entrance) Waterway *Orichalcum (White Trinity) *Dalmatians (Entrance to Merlins) Behind Merlin's *AP Up (Yellow Trinity) *Dalmatians (Floating Rocks) Hundred Acre Wood Eeyore's Place *Mythril Shard (Inside Log) Pooh's Place *Elixir (Examine Shelf) *Mythril (Light fire after you are done the world) *Mythril Shard from torn page *Mythril from torn page Field (With jumping minigame) *Mythril (Break the log) *Mythril Shard (Ledge beside the end of the jumping game) *Shield2-G (in the tree by Pooh) *Dark Matter (on tree by entrance) *AP Up (Under the pot) Optional nut game #Power Up #Defense Up #Mythril Shard #AP Up #Orichalcum Wonderland Rabbit Hole *Elixir (Green trinity) Bizarre Room (Normal) *Mythril Shard (Green Trinity) Bizarre Room (Sideways) *Defense Up (Examine torch) Lotus Forest *Dalmatians (Beside the nut) *Thundara-G (Lighting after pushing boulder) *Orichalcum(Above the pond) *Scan-G (Above Tea Party Garden entrance) Lotus Forest, through sideways Bizarre Room *Dalmatians (Thunder on plants) *Lady Luck (White Trinity) Tea Party Garden *Flare-G (Left as you drop) *Dalmatians (Right as you drop) *Mythril (Across from dalmatians) *Dark Matter (On top of building) Queen's Court *Thundara-G (After falling) *Meteor-G (across from thundara-G) *Dalmatians (Other side of trees from meteor-G) Deep Jungle Treehouse *Mega-Potion (Under Treehouse) *Protect Chain (Roof) *Mythril (In the Boat) Tunnel * Mega-Ether Jungle Slider Minigame # Elixir # AP Up # Dark Matter Tent * Mythril Shard Camp * Dalmatians (Blue Trinity) Hippos Lagoon * Mega-Potion (Tree to the Left) * Meteor-G (Tree to the Right) * Dalmatians (Far End) Vines 1 * Mythril (Only Chest) Vines 2 * Dalmatians (Only chest) Climbing Trees * Thunder-G (Trinity) (Might be wrong piece) Room Where you fight Clayton (Cliff) * Mega-Potion (Left) * Mythril Shard (Right) Treetop * Mythril Shard (Green Trinity) Waterfall Cavern (In order from lowest to highest) * Mythril Shard * Dalmatians * Mythril * Orichalcum Waterfall Cavern: Cutscene Room * Orichalcum (White Trinity) Olympus Coliseum Coliseum Gates * Mythril Shard (Left Blue Trinity) * Mega-Potion (Behind Pillar) * Dalmatians (Right Blue Trinity) * Mythril (Green Trinity) * Violetta (White Trinity) * Holy-G (Blizzara the torches) * (Blizzaga the torches Inside area... * Olympia (do... something... then open the chest) Agrabah Aladdin's House * Scissors-G (By Main Street exit) * Megalixir (By Plaza exit) Plaza * Cottage (At the top) * Mega-Potion (At the bottom) * Mega-Ether (On the platform) Alley * Mega-Potion (By Keyhole) Main Street * Mega-Ether (By entrance to Bazaar) * Dark Matter (From main entrance, top left) * Mythril (Above entrance to Palace Gates) Bazaar * Thundara-G (Before jumping up) * Fire Ring (On Ledge with Keyhole) Cave Entrance * Mega-Ether (Left, shorter platform) * Dalmatians (Right, higher platform) Hall * Elixir (To the right) * Mythril Shard (Above the door) Bottomless Hall * Cottage (Upper left platform) * Elixir (Floating platform) * Mega-Potion (Doorway from Hall) Relic Chamber * Thunder Ring (Platform with stairs) * Mythril (Other platform) Dark Chamber * Torn Page (Platform with stairs) * Cottage (Platform without stairs) * Meteor-G (Enter from silent chamber with Aladdin's help) * Protera Chain (Call statue after Meteor-G) Silent Chamber * Thundara-G (Blue Trinity) HIdden Room (Have to do the statue puzzle to unlock) * Haste2-G (Right chest) * Dalmatians (Left Chest) Treasure Room * Defense Up (On top of fireplace) * Mythril Shard (Red Trinity) * Thundaga-G (On pile left of entrance) * Mythril Shard (On pile right of entrance) * Dalmatians (On ledge beside Mythril Shard) Storage Room * Mega-Potion (Behind barrels) * AP Up (Green Trinity) Palace Gates * Protera Chain (Lowest) * Dalmatians (Top closest to entrance) * Osmose-G (Across from Dalmatians) Monstro Chamber 2 * Cottage (Bottom floor) * Megalixir (Platform above you) Chamber 3 * Dalmatians (Above you as you enter) * Osmose-G (Across the gap) * Flare-G (above the Osmose-G) * Mega-Ether (Bottom floor) Chamber 5 From bottom Chamber 6 Entrance: * Thundaga-G (Closest chest) * Mega-Ether (Farther chest) * Mythril (First platform) * Dalmatians (Top of room) Chamber 6 * Dalmatians (Bottom of stairs) * Torn Page (First platform) * Megalixir (Second platform) * Mythril (Top of room) * Dark Matter (White Trinity) Mouth * High Jump (Boat) * Mythril Shard (Green trinity) * Scan-G (Beside the boat) * Watergleam (Front of mouth) * Cottage (Top of mouth) * Dalmatians (Across from boat) Throat * Mythril Shard (Blue Trinity) Halloween Town Guillotine Square * Power Up (High jump to the left of Lab) * Thundara-G (Under Jack's house) * Elixir (Jack's Doorbell 3 times) * Elixir (left in the pumpkins mouth) * Dalmatians (right in the pumpkins mouth) Research Lab * Torn Page (Examine Bookshelf) Through the Tree * Scissors-G (Left) * Holy-G (Middle) * Dark Matter (Right, behind a bunch of shit) * Dalmatians (Further right) Moonlight Hill * Dalmatians (White Trinity) Bridge * Flare-G (In the water) * Meteor-G (Left of bridge) * Defense Up (Right of bridge) Oogie's Manor * Ether (In front of door) * Ether (Inside of door) * Dalmatians (Middle of manor) * Mythril Shard (Red Trinity) * Mega-Ether (Under broken buliding) * Orichalcum (Under broken building) Neverland (What the fuck are the room names?) Room after the start * Paper-G (Left side) * Dalmatians (Right side) Yellow Trinity Room * Orichalcum (Center) * Dark Matter (Left) * Dalmatians (Right) * Aero (Top) Room before jumping up * Meteor-G Cabin * Dalmatians Room with save point * Protera Chain Clock Tower * Flare-G Deck * Dalmatians (White Trinity) * Orichalcum (In the crow's nest) Hollow Bastion Entrance * Life-G (Under Platform) * Dalmatians (First Platform) * Blizzara Ring (Second Platform) * Meteor-G (Bubble to Blizzara Ring) * Megalixir (Third Platform) * Thundaga-G (White Trinity) Base Level * Mythril (First Ledge) * Thundara-G (Directly above Mythril) * Paper-G (2 platforms past Thundara-G) Waterway From Base Level Door: * Thundaga-G From Bubble: * Fira Ring (Beside Save point) * Dark Matter (Above Save Point) Dungeon: * Ultima-G (Chest to the left) * Thundaga-G (Chest to the right) Library * Elixir (Lower spinning pillar) * Mythrill (First upper spinning pillar) * Mega-potion (second upper spinning pillar) * Ultima-G (On top of bookshelf) * AP Up (Spinning pillar on top of bookshelf) * Dalmatians (Lift stop after library puzzle) * Osmose-G (After Library puzzle) * Ramuh Belt (After Library Puzzle)(weird way to get it) Entrance Hall * AP Up (Above emblem door) * Mythril (Right platform after lift stop crystal) * Orichalcum (Upper lift stop crystal) Outside * Dalmatians (Beside floating platform) * Orichalcum (Right side pillar) * Haste2-G (Right side on the wall) * Thundaga-G (After moving platform) Great Crest * Orichalcum (Right of entrance) * Thundara Ring (Below Maleficents Room) * Royal Crown (Below 2 raising platforms) * Osmose-G (Before lowering platform) * Megalixir (Above raising platforms) Grand Hall * Dalmatians (Left from entrance) * Oblivion (On top of entrance) * Dark Matter (Right from entrance) Atlantica: (Not messing around with the clams) Ariel's Grotto * Mega-Potion (On the ground) * Cottage (next item up) * Torn Page (top item) Sunken Ship * Elixir (inside broken ship) * Mythril shard (Behind other broken ship) * Orichalcum (chest beside Grotto) Cavern Nook * Mega-Ether (Small clam) Triton's Palace * Orichalcum (White Trinity) End of the World Chests in first area (in order) * Mythril Shard (Forced Fight) * Pretty Stone (Triggers a Fight) * Mega-Potion * Mythril (Triggers a Fight) * Elixir (Forced Fight) * Mythril Shard * Pretty Stone (Triggers a Fight) * Cottage * Gale (Triggers a Fight) * AP Up (Triggers a Fight) Area after Behemoth (Highest to lowest) * Dark Matter * Meteor Strike * Drill-G * Ultima-G * Full-Life-G Terminals * Spirit Gem (Traverse Town) * Thunder Gem (Wonderland) * Frost Gem (OC) * Bright Gem (Deep Jungle) * Blaze Gem (Agrabah) * AP Up (Atlantica) * Lucid Gem (Halloween Town) * Mighty Shield (Neverland) * Megalixir (Hundred Acre Wood) * Elixir (Hollow Bastion) World Terminus * Elixir (Inside the door) Final Rest * Megalixir